


Fatal Lust

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: Damn it.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Kudos: 11





	Fatal Lust

**DISCLAIMER:** Lost Girls and its characters are the property of Showcase. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, another story right from my rather sordid imagination. Anyway, enjoy the story!  
  


**Fatal Lust**

  
**By The Raven**

Sweat trickled down Bo's back, irritating and tickling her as she moved through the punishing routine that she had decided to do. Her hair was plastered to her face and she could feel the effort of her breathing as she worked out. This had been Kenzi's idea, not hers, Kenzi had suggested that a way to help her deal with her hunger was to get her to exert herself.

Bo had her doubts, though. Working out made a person hungry, so it could easily make the succubus in her very hungry as well. Regardless, it did actually feel good and Kenzi had assured her that this was a very unpopular gym where very few people went, another important fact; it would never do for Bo to get the munchies and eat just anywhere. So, an unpopular gym that had old equipment, but that at least was clean and did not smell of socks and unwashed bodies.

It felt good.

She'd have to tell Kenzi how right she was, whenever she was done here. Would this cure her of her hunger, no, but it certainly would help with simple horniness, which was a potential bonus, of course.

Getting up from the machine that she had been working on, Bo moved to the next one and set the weight. Another reason that it was important that this gym was unpopular, was that it would be somewhat hard to explain just how she was managing to lift and move this much weight. She simply did not have the physique for it, the strength was supernatural.

Bo had been aware of this strength as she grew up, but common sense on her part and denial on everyone else's part had meant that it was pretty much an open secret that people simply refused to see. These days though it was definitely not something that would be ignored easily.

"You should take up like, Kung Fu, or something." Kenzi had urged her just a few days ago. "You fight bad-ass, but you've got catching up to do." Kenzi had added.

Her friend was right, of course. The adage of if she had been born into a clan, she would have been taught to control herself, defend herself and fend for herself from the day she was born.

She had been born into a clan, no doubt, but the problem was that she had never known it, or her parents. So much secrecy and intrigue surrounded the Fae, and Bo was not stupid; she knew that people knew more than what they were saying. The real question was why? What were they hiding?

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Bo failed to realise that the gym was no longer empty until she heard the door pull shut with a very loud click.

Glancing up at the sound, Bo froze mid-motion. "Lauren." She managed to say, losing her composure and clanking the weights on the machine down a little roughly.

The blonde woman seemed equally startled to see her, so much so that there was a long pause before Lauren managed to reply at all. "Bo." When she heard her name, Bo released the breath that she had been holding.

It was just her and Lauren here, in this unsupervised, unmonitored room.

There was sweat and hormones and hunger in the air all of a sudden.

"How did you come to be here?" Lauren asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"Kenzi suggested that this would be a good idea." Bo managed to say as she admired the way that Lauren's looked.

The sweats encased and enhanced that body and Bo realised that it was probably a good idea that she left, soon. This was really too much, especially now that she had expended quite a lot of energy and was getting hungry and not in the usual, give me a pizza, way.

"Did she?" Lauren asked and then sat down to begin a workout.

"Yes." Bo murmured, intrigued and fixated by whatever Lauren was going to do next. "I did not think that succubus needed to workout." Lauren observed and lay back on the sit-up bench that was directly across from Bo.

"I don't, I mean not technically anyway, but this is a Fae world now that I have to contend with, so it seemed like a good idea." Bo lied, hoping that she was convincing, especially as Lauren began to do sit-ups.

Hot damn.

"Horny, huh?" Lauren guessed in a slightly breathless voice that was not helping that state of being at all.

Busted.

"Yeah." Bo admitted, grabbing hold of her machine again and deciding that she would try to enjoy the view instead, though this seriously was doing nothing at all to help her sexual hungers.

Did it have to be sexual energy that a succubus had, would other endorphins work? In any case, Bo needed to stay well clear of Lauren, especially as she was starting to feel edgy and a bit ravenous, actually.

"Damn it." Bo murmured as she pinched her fingers in the machine, her focus totally scattered by the presence of the other woman in the gym.

Lauren did not miss a trick, though and at the next sit-up looked over at Bo. "Careful, you won't grow a new one if you cut one off. Or I don't think you will anyway." Bo mock frowned at the teasing tone of the blonde doctor.

"Huh." Bo said, feeling super articulate.

She needed to get her mojo going, or something like that.

Deciding that a less complex machine was the way to go, Bo stood up and walked over to the sit up machine next to the one Lauren was using. Two could play this game.

Bo pulled off her sweatshirt, feeling quite warm enough already and sat down, sliding her legs into the device and getting ready to match Lauren's rhythm. Hiding an evil smile, Bo began her routine and spared a glance over at the woman working out next to her.

She did not miss it when Lauren looked over at her and this time Bo did not bother to hide her smile. "Two can play this game, Doctor, but are you sure you want to play it with a succubus?" Bo queried, a smile in her voice.

"Huh." It was Lauren's turn to say.

By now, Bo could feel the frenzy of hunger inside of herself and with that realization she decided that she needed to leave. She did not want to hurt Lauren and by now it might be a very real possibility. The workout was making her body feel great, but next time she would need to make sure she came topped off, not needing a fix, such as it was.

"Will you spot for me?" The words stopped Bo in her tracks and she glanced back at Lauren who was stripping off the light grey sweat shirt that was all that was standing between Bo and insanity.

Fuck.

When Lauren wiped off a very fine looking body, thank you very much, Bo intentionally bit the inside of her mouth, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to hurt.

It did not help.

"Uh, sure." Bo offered, wiping off her own body and walking over to where Lauren was preparing to lay down to do some bench presses. "This weight good?" Bo queried, glancing at the bar.

Thirty pounds.

Seemed reasonable. "Yes." Lauren replied, looking up directly at Bo who now had a very fine eye view of the doctor's sweaty body.

Oh dear.

Lauren pulled on some workout gloves and grasped the bar with hands that Bo was suddenly fixated on. Lauren kept her fingernails trimmed and neat and those fingers looked soft and supple.

The bar moved and went down and Bo licked her lips as the muscles in the other woman's shoulders bunched and moved under sweat soaked skin. Bo squirmed slightly as she fought to control herself.

This was dangerous, especially as her hands were coming so close to Lauren's breasts on the down swing of the press. Bo made her mistake when she looked directly into Lauren's eyes and saw the answering call to her own longing in them. Lauren's eyes were almost glowing and the revelation made Bo's mind stutter to a halt.

"I need to go." Bo murmured as she followed the upswing of the bar with her own hands. "Ten more." Lauren implored, obviously keen on playing with fire and down the bar went, this time the back's of Bo's knuckles touched the sports bra that Lauren wore. "Now." Bo said, grabbing the bar with one hand and lifting it off Lauren and putting it on the floor in a smooth movement that almost surprised her.

"Bo?" Lauren said, the word was a question and a statement and an entreaty all at the same time. "I don't want to hurt you." Bo breathed, stepping away from Lauren and wanting to punch the wall in her unmitigated frustration.

0

  


What she wanted was right here, but she could not have it.

Would she ever have it?

Damn it!

"You won't." Lauren sounded so sure of herself but Bo knew better. "I won't want to, but I will." She replied simply, moving to grab her things together.

She needed a shower, she needed a horny member of her own kind, or she needed a worthless pile of crap human to eliminate. She needed these things sooner rather than later and perhaps she did not need to workout after all.

It was proving to be somewhat dangerous.

"So beautiful." The words were spoken from right beside her. "You're playing with fire, Lauren." Bo said, stepping away again and feeling her power crackle in her fingertips. "If I touch you, I won't be able to stop and you won't be able to stop me." Bo said through gritted teeth, taking deep breaths in an effort to not grab Lauren right then and there and feed.

"I need to go." Bo said, mentally and physically pulling herself away from the intoxicating miasma of this private, run down, empty, unsupervised gym that contained Lauren, a human woman whom she wanted to fuck and suck and make scream.

Not kill.

Bo did not look back as she forced herself to walk out the door and almost ran out of the building, though it was really a quick walk. Grabbing her phone, Bo fired of a quick message to Kenzi telling her friend not to wait up and then pulled on her sweatshirt and leather jacket against the cool night air.

She was horny, sweaty, needing to feed and feeling out of control.

Just perfect.

Damn it.

**The End** ****


End file.
